


Persephone is having sex in hell by Pistol [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Persephone is having sex in hell by Pistol read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: There's a garden in the backyard of her house, one Jolene often forgets exists. Pooch had bought the house because of the garden, thinking it would make her happy to grow and nurture something after she failed to grow their second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone is having sex in hell by Pistol [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : Persephone is having sex in hell  
 **Author** : Pistol  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Losers  
 **Character** : Jolene/Pooch, Aisha/Jolene  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : Major Character Death  
 **Summary** : There's a garden in the backyard of her house, one Jolene often forgets exists. Pooch had bought the house because of the garden, thinking it would make her happy to grow and nurture something after she failed to grow their second child.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/626991)  
**Length** 0:15:20  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Persephone%20is%20having%20sex%20in%20hell%20by%20Pistol.mp3.zip)


End file.
